Sweet Neighbor
by Ammydowft
Summary: Havia a conhecido a quatro anos e me apaixonado no mesmo instante. Sou obcecada por ela, minha doce vizinha. Alex/Mitchie. Aviso: G!P
1. Chapter 1

Parecia que havia sido ontem que ela havia se mudado, parecia ontem que ela havia tomado o meu coração. Mas não, fazia apenas quatro anos, sim. Meu sonho era apenas de mudar para Nova York e seguir minha carreira de pintora, mas isso não foi possível, não havia mais dinheiro para pagar a faculdade que adorava, então teria de me arranjar com qualquer coisa e foi o que fiz. Era apenas uma adolescente que teria que sobreviver em Nova York. E ela? Ela era apenas uma adolescente tentando não depender mais dos pais, tentar seguir com a faculdade que havia escolhido e criar uma vida em Nova York. É me apaixonar por ela não estava em meus planos, na verdade ainda estava namorando quando a conheci, Gabriella era uma garota legal, mas, ela acabou se apaixonando pelo meu vizinho, Troy Bolton e bem, me deixou. Mas não me importou, quando vi Michelle meu coração pegou fogo e não consegui tirar mais os olhos da garota.

_Gabriella estava sentada no sofá e fitava a televisão, estava assistindo algum programa de fofocas como era de costume, não me importei em registrar o nome. Peguei o vidro de picles e me sentei ao seu lado, iria assistir mesmo não me interessando muito, abri o vidro e coloquei o picles em minha boca. Fitei Gabriella que ainda estava ofegante depois do sexo matinal, desta vez Alex JR. realmente havia deixado-a cansada. Sorri lembrando do meu feito. _

_Ouvi o som das batidas na porta e me levantei para ver quem era, mesmo não sendo comum alguém bater na minha porta em um sábado de manhã. Abri a porta sem me importar em olhar pelo olho mágico, uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos estava do outro lado, cogitei a ideia de poder ser uma bandeirante, porem não estava de uniforme e também era velha demais para ser uma, cogitei a ideia da mesma ter dezoito anos, fitei suas roupas e reprimi o gemido. A calça jeans skinny que estava mostrando bem as curvas, a blusa apertada e preta com a estampa do Paramore e as luvas pretas. Subi meus olhos para fitar o rosto da garota e notei o sorriso aberto. Realmente nunca havia visto ela ou alguém tão bonito quanto._

_- Hey. - Ela disse ainda com o sorriso mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. _

_- Olá! - Respondi educadamente limpando o suor de minha testa. - Por que devo a honra da visita de uma garota tão linda? - Sim eu havia flertado com uma completa estranha, não me importei que Gabriella ouvisse._

_Ouvi a risada gostosa sair da garganta da garota desconhecida. - Obrigada. - Sorriu timidamente. - Me chamo Mitchie. - Estendeu a mão._

_- Sou Alexandra Russo, mas me chame de Alex. Seu nome é apenas Mitchie? - Apertei a mão da garota de pele alva._

_- Michelle Torres. - Completou. - Me mudei do Texas a pouco e não sei muito os caminhos do prédio, estou precisando de uma informação por isso bati. - Explicou._

_- Quem é, amor? - Ouvi a voz de Vanessa e logo senti ela do meu lado. - Quem é essa? _

_- Essa é Michelle, ela acabou de se mudar para o prédio, esta pedindo informações. - Respondi para a morena ao meu lado sem tirar os olhos de Michelle._

_- Michelle Torres. - Disse estendendo a mão para Vanessa cumprimenta-la._

_- Gabriella Montez , sou namorada da Alex. - Gabriella disse passando meu braço em sua própria cintura. - Então qual o numero do seu apartamento?_

_- 345. - Respondeu. Levantei uma sobrancelha._

_- Mas esse prédio só vai até o 213. - Disse confusa. - Acho que você errou o prédio. - Disse com uma risada._

_- Oh droga! Sabia que Dallas havia me informado errado. - Disse em um sussurro. - Mesmo assim muito obrigada. - Sorriu._

_- Até mais, vizinha. - Sorri dando um beijo em sua bochecha._

_- Até mais, Alex. - Ela disse também depositando um beijo na minha bochecha, se virou e foi embora._

_Fechei os olhos e a porta, me virei e ouvi Gabriella coçar a garganta. Ela me olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com as mãos na cintura. _

Olhei meu relógio ao lado da cama, 19:30. Ela havia chegado no corredor, sempre na mesma hora, sempre pontual. Os cabelos pretos carvão lisos e ondulados nas pontas faziam perfeito contrate com a pele alva, os olhos escuros poderiam hipnotiza-lo facilmente, ela é a garota que sempre tem assuntos interessantes para falar, o sorriso sempre estampado nos lábios carnudos. Ouvi os passos se aproximarem, o som da porta sendo fechada me fez levantar da cama e corredor o mais rapidamente para a sala, as cortinas estavam fechadas e a sala estava escura como o de costume. Logo localizei o telescópio que usava para admira-la, sim eu fazia isso, digamos que é o meu hobbie preferido. Tirei certa parte da cortina da frente da lente do telescópio, sorri antes de observa-la.

Ela estava falando no celular com alguém, sua expressão era raivosa e ela não estava serena como de costume, ela realmente estava brigando com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Você é um idiota, Shane! - Ouvi o grito estridente da Torres, ela não costumava gritar, mas acho que el fez algo muito ruim para ela estar assim. - Eu não quero saber, Shane, já disse que esta tudo acabado, A-C-A-B-A-D-O! - O silêncio predominou a sala por pouco tempo. - Agora eu sou a ridícula? Eu não acredito como você consegue ser tão cruel e grosso! Eu mesma vi você beijando ela, Shane! - Ela bufou. - É eu sou muito ridícula mesmo por namorar você, e sabe o que mais? Pode dizer para a Ashley te encontrar por que eu não sou mais sua namorada, não precisa mais fingir e nem me ver, adeus! - Ela disse desligando o celular e se jogando no sofá.

Esse Shane era realmente um imbecil, Michelle e ele sempre brigaram, nunca concordaram com nada e ele sempre a estressava com seus comentários sujos e "sem fundo". Já havia visto Shane algumas vezes em lugares públicos beijando ou de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos castanhos ou até mesmo no trabalho flertando com as funcionarias, desculpe esqueci de dizer que trabalho na revista Greys Magazine. Ele não é o melhor chefe do mundo e nem o melhor "vizinho", mas fico feliz - Radiante na verdade - que a Michelle tenha terminado com ele.

Notei que Michelle estava se levantando e indo para dentro, peguei o telescópio e corri para o quarto, provavelmente ela iria compor agora, quando estava pensativa ela sempre fazia isso, ela dizia que isso a acalmava e creio que agora é o que ela mais precisa no momento neste momento. Coloquei o tripé no chão e em cima dele o telescópio em cima do mesmo. Observei que ela havia acabado de pegar o violão e se sentado em cima da cama. Michelle começou a dedilhar as notas no violão.

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck_

Senti o tom frágil em sua voz, oh não, ela não esta triste por causa daquele idiota, não é mesmo?

_I tried to sever ties and I_

_Ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

A voz de Michelle estava ficando cada vez fraca, mas mesmo assim ela não parava de cantar, a sua voz melodiosa estava ficando afetada por causa da fraqueza em sua voz. A mais bela voz que já ouvi em minha vida.

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How can I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held your hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_You must be a miracle_

_Walk up, swearin' up and down_

_You can't fix what's been broken_

_Please don't give my hopes up, no no_

_Baby, tell me how could you_

_Be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby, I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no no_

_You never really can fix heart_

_You never really can fix my heart_

Aquela musica era tão sentimental e com um significado forte, Michelle conseguiu realmente superar-se desta vez, ela sempre escrevia musicas ótimas e essa era a melhor delas, mesmo sendo feita para o idiota do Grey. Queria poder estar ali secando as lagrimas que estavam borrando a maquiagem preta dela. Suspirei me encostando na cortina da janela do meu quarto, faria qualquer coisa para poder ter a atenção dela...

A cortina não aguentou meu peso e partiu me fazendo cair apoiada no tripé.

- Merda de cortina de loja de 1,99. - Rosnei para mim mesma.

Olhei para a janela e lá estava Michelle me encarando com um sorriso divertido no rosto, _será que ela notou que estava "bisbilhotando"_? Ela me deu um aceno e um sorriso brincalhão como o de sempre, olhei para baixo envergonhada sentindo me rosto ruborizar fortemente.

* * *

><p>Já se passaram uma semana desde que aconteceu o "acidente", fiquei com medo e constrangida de que Michelle tentasse conversar comigo ou a mais plausível que seria ligar para a pólica. Mas a segunda alternativa não aconteceu - Graças a Deus! - a três dias ela tentou falar comigo quando havia ido ao mercadinho, mas decidi ignora-la e sair o mais rápido dali antes que acontecesse algo constrangedor porém para meu azar não havia sido o que tinha acontecido.<p>

_- Taylor não ria. - Pedi em muxoxo para a loira do outro lado da linha. - Eu quase fui pega!_

_- Ha, ha, ha. - Revirei os olhos. - Me desculpe Alex, mas não da para não rir. Por quê ao invés de fazer tudo isso você só não a chama para sair? É mais fácil já que ela esta solteira agora. - Taylor disse me fazendo soltar um suspiro._

_- Olha não é tão fácil assim, ela ainda o am... - Senti meu estomago revirar, não iria conseguir completar a palavra. - sei lá, ela ainda gosta dele. Ela escreveu uma musica para ele, Taylor, eu não posso competir com isso? É claro que eles ainda irão voltar... Como sempre. E além do mais eu sou uma garota, não é muito provável que ela goste de garotas... - Terminei com um suspiro._

_- Ou talvez ela decida realmente seguir em frente, o que é mais logico do que voltar para aquele babaca! - Ri. - Olha tenta só uma vez, se você não tentar não vai saber nunca, dê uma chance para o seu..._

_Parei de ouvir o que Taylor falava no mesmo instante que a vi na entrada do mercadinho. Engoli em seco rezando para que ela não me visse. Apressei meu passo o mais rápido que pude para tentar chegar ao caixa e sair dali. As compras que estavam carrinho eram pesadas demais o que fazia o carrinho ficar ainda mais lento, oh droga! Fitei ela mais uma vez tentando ter certeza que ela não havia me visto ali, mas nossos olhares se cruzaram e ela sorriu para mim me deixando totalmente ruborizada, rezei internamente para que ela não se aproximasse de mim, mas por ironia do destino ela deu passos largos até mim. Decidi apenas ignorar, quem sabe ela não desistisse e fosse embora? Mas não, o sorriso brincalhão apenas aumentou em seu rosto._

_- Tay eu preciso desligar... Ela... - Engoli em seco. - Ela parece que quer conversar comigo..._

_- Aproveita e convida ela para sair. Beijos Alex! - A linha ficou muda._

_Guardei o celular no bolso e dei uma olhada discreta para trás, ela continuava na minha cola. Droga Michelle, por que você tinha de ser tão insistente? Suspirei fundo e continuei andando rezando para que ela desistisse._

_- Ei Alexandra! - Ela havia me chamado, tinha duas opções: a ignorava e saia dali ou parava agora, falaria com ela e possivelmente pela primeira e ultima vez._

_Optei pela primeira, era mais pratica e se ela batesse na minha porta para tentar conversar comigo novamente poderia dar a desculpa de que não tinha ouvido ou que estava muito ocupada e não poderia conversar naquele momento, algo assim para tentar..._

_- Alexandra o chão molhado! - A voz de Michelle havia me tirado de meus devaneios._

_Escorreguei e acabei soltando o carrinho e caindo no chão, minhas costas doíam como nunca havia doido, fechei os olhos tentando de alguma forma amenizar minha dor, mas não surgia efeito algum. Senti mãos pequenas e macias tocarem meu rosto e minha cabeça ser colocada contra algo fofo._

_- Oh meu Deus! Vamos Alexandra acorda! - A voz de Michelle novamente. Havia pagado um mico, mas ele havia valido a pena._

E depois disso não havíamos trocado mais nenhuma palavra, continuamos nossa rotina. Ela indo para a escola onde lecionava e eu continuei a minha obsessão por ela. No trabalho Shane estava pior do que nunca, ele estava realmente sendo um pé no saco e um idiota mais do que ele já era! Me fazia de escrava 24 horas por dia o que quase não me deixava tempo para conseguir observar Michelle.

* * *

><p>Olhei a papelada em cima da minha mesa, Shane tinha me pedido para fazer um resumo sobre a ultima semana do desfile que a revista promovia todo o ano e aquilo era difícil de se fazer quando a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça era apenas um: Michelle.<p>

- Ei Russo. - Ouvi a voz do Grey mais novo. - Já terminou o resumo? Já temos que ir embora. - Ele disse colocando as mãos na mesa.

- Ainda não Nate. - Suspirei cansada. - Sem ofensas mais seu irmão é um imbecil. - Disse ouvindo o riso do Gey mais novo.

- Você pode não acreditar, mas ele é muito pior. - Ri da piada do Grey mais novo, por que era verdade, ele era muito pior.

- O que é tão engraçado, Russo? - Ouvi a voz enjoada do Grey do meio, não havia o visto entrar na minha sala. - Vamos estou esperando uma resposta, quero saber, realmente estou precisando rir.

- Precisa de senso de humor também... - O Grey menor sussurrou quase inaudivelmente.

- Como Nate? - Ouvi o tom duro do Grey do meio. - Mas deixe para lá, terminou o resumo, Russo?

- Shane todos já foram deixe ela ir para casa. - Nate tentou contradizer o irmão.

- Tudo bem. - Suspirou vencido. - Mas vou querê-lo amanhã de manhã e sem falta. - Ele disse batendo a porta.

- Desculpe por ele... Ele ainda não superou muito bem o fato de ter levado um fora da Mitchie. - Arqueei uma sobrancelha confusa. - Michelle Torres, não se faça de desentendida, Alex.

- O-o q-que? - Gaguejei ouvindo o riso nasal do Grey mais novo.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. - Revirou os olhos. - Mas conversamos amanhã. - Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha e seguiu caminho até a porta. - Até amanhã, Alex. Boa sorte para que o Shane não coma seu coração. - Segurou a maçaneta da porta e olhou para mm. - E tente não brincar com o Alex JR pensando nela. - E a porta havia fechado.

Meu rosto estava ruborizado e confuso. _Como diabos ele sabia disso?_

* * *

><p>Tentei equilibrar os papeis em minhas mãos enquanto abria a porta. O fato de que teria que ficar a noite toda acordada tentando fazer este maldito resumo estava deixava totalmente nervosa, se não conseguisse fazê-lo teria de procurar outro emprego e isso não esta em meus planos. Abri a porta e continuei tentando não deixar os papeis caírem no chão. Fechei a porta e me encostei na madeira fria, deixei um suspiro sair de meus lábios, me acalmar agora é o que preciso.<p>

Caminhei para meu quarto com os papeis empilhados, o quanto mais rápido começar mais rápido poderei ir dormir e isso é o que preciso, meu cansaço estava começando a me chatear. Coloquei os papeis em cima da mesa organizadamente, puxei a cadeira e armei meu notebook em cima da madeira me preparando para começar este maldito trabalho. Fitei as teclas do notebook e não fazia a mínima ideia do que escrever, não por preguiça e sim por que não havia passando nada pela minha cabeça. Exceto _Michelle._ Balancei a cabeça tentando tira-lá de minha cabeça._ Preciso de concentração, apenas!_ Disse para mim mesma, porém foi em vão, ela novamente passou pela minha cabeça. Suspirei fundo, o vento que entrava pela janela me deixava ainda mais irritada, tentei me concentrar novamente nas teclas do notebook, mas o vento que entrava ficou ainda mais forte fazendo a recém colocada cortina se mexer. E aquela foi a gota d' água, me levantei da cadeira e segui para a janela, iria fecha-lá para pelo temos ter silêncio. Fechei a janela, mas algo tomou minha atenção por completo, _Michelle. _Não ela não estava compondo ou apenas assistindo televisão como de costume, ela estava tirando a blusa. Meus olhos arregalaram-se com a visão de suas costas nuas, ela se aproximou da cama e se deitou nela. _Oh, não! Ela não vai mesmo fazer o que estou pensando?_ Ainda na janela esperei para ter total certeza e ouvi o primeiro gemido. Minha boca se abriu totalmente, senti meu amiguinho se animar com o som, e novamente outro gemido. Abri ainda mais a janela e me sentei na cama. Havia duas opções: poderia ignorar o barulho e voltar a trabalhar, ou poderia aproveitar e brincar com Alex JR. Ouvi o terceiro gemido, contudo mais forte desta vez e não resisti. Levei as minhas mãos ao botão da minha calça jeans e a tirei juntamente com minha cueca boxer no mesmo instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Na** verdade a primeira parte deste capitulo deveria estar no capitulo anterior, mas já que ouve um pequeno problema, aqui esta.**

* * *

><p>Deitei na cama e levei minha mão ao meu membro duro, ouvi novamente outro gemido de Michelle e comecei a fazer movimento de vai e vem com minha mão direita em meu membro, logo a imaginei nua em minha frente, imaginei que os dedos dela era apenas meu membro, que eu a estava fazendo gemer de prazer. Continuei e aumentei o ritmo de minha mão, deixei pequenos gemidos saírem de minha boca, tinha de me conter para não gritar de prazer por que se o fizesse Michelle com certeza pararia o que estava fazendo e eu não poderia acabar agora. Imaginei que invés de minhas mãos fossem as de Michelle trabalhando em meu membro o que me deu mais prazer, era tudo o que queria nestes últimos quatro anos, ela. Continuei me sentindo cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo, ouvi os gemidos finos e constantes de Michelle, o que queria dizer que ela também estava próxima. Mordi o lábio inferior imaginando-a sentada em meu colo e rebolando enquanto a penetrava fortemente, isso seria a melhor coisa em minha vida, mordi o lábio novamente tentando conter outro gemido, ela cavalgante em mim seria algo ótimo e totalmente prazeroso, gemendo meu nome e pedindo mais, cada vez mais, e eu dando mais a ela. Senti meu corpo ser aliviado e o liquido escorrendo em minha mão, meu suspirei cansada e satisfeita. Ouvi o grito estridente de Michelle e sorri abertamente, ela havia chegado ao orgasmo e estava feliz por isso, mesmo não sendo eu que havia feito ela ter.<p>

Me levantei da cama fui ao banheiro, precisava de um banho depois disso, havia me sujado de branco e teria que me limpar. Entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro, a água fria colidindo com meu corpo me fez sussurrar palavrões leves, imaginei novamente Michelle nua, mas neguei o pensamento no mesmo instante, não poderia fazer aquilo de novo e precisava terminar o meu resumo daquele maldito desfile. Desliguei o chuveiro e sai do banheiro, me enrolei na toalha branca. Abri a porta do guarda roupas e peguei uma bermuda branca e uma blusa regata. Ouvi a campainha ser tocada. Fitei o relógio do notebook, 19:05. Suspirei fundo e segui caminho para a sala. Quem bateria na minha porta às 19:05 de uma quinta anoite? Abri a porta sem me importar em ver o olho mágico, não que fosse contra ele é que apenas não gosto.

- M-Michelle? - Gaguejei sem acreditar no que meus olhos me mostravam.

- Olá vizinha! - Ela disse com o sorriso de sempre.

Não acreditava em meus olhos. Só poderia ser brincadeira, não é mesmo? Michelle estava na minha frente, abaixei meus olhos para ver sua roupa, um vestido preto tomara-que-caia, curto e colado dando vista a suas belas curvas. Reprimi o gemido que queria sair por minha garganta.

- Será que poderia me dar um pouco de açúcar emprestado? - Ela perguntou timidamente. Olhei para sua mãos e vi a xícara branca.

- C-Claro. - Disse dando passagem a ela. - E-Então o que vai fazer com o açúcar, senhorita Torres?

- Iria fazer um bolo, mas estava sem açúcar. - Ela explicou. - Somos amigas, por isso vim.

- Claro, amigas. - Sorri seguindo caminho para a cozinha.

Amigas? Amigas?! Quando foi que viramos amigas? O sorriso bobo brotou em meus lábios, era ótima a ideia de ser amiga dela. Abri a porta da dispensa e peguei o pequeno pote de açúcar que tinha como estampa o Barney.

- Fofo. - Ela sussurrou.

- Érrr... Minha mãe me deu quando me mudei. Eu gosto. - Sorri ruborizada colocando o açúcar na xícara.

- Poucas garotas de 22 anos têm uma dessas ou gostam. - Ela disse se aproximando de mim. - Acho excitante. - Sussurrou contra o lóbulo do meu ouvido antes de chupa-lo.

Arregalei meus olhos. Ela disse isso mesmo? Talvez fosse apenas meus ouvidos me enganado novamente. Senti minhas costas baterem contra a dispensa, senti as mãos da Torres em minha nuca me puxando contra seus lábios. Seus lábios eram tão doces e tinham gosto de morangos, talvez pelo brilho labial que ela usava. Passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a puxei para mais perto. Senti sua língua tocando na minha, é ótimo beija-la, ela é tão possessiva no beijo tentando a todo custo. Nossas línguas dançavam de forma erótica e eu estava adorando isso, mas o ar nos faltou.

- Nossa... - Disse ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. - Não me lembro que acontecia isso quando pedia açúcar ao vizinho. - Sussurrei mais para mim do que para ela.

Senti ela me apertar novamente contra a dispensa.

- Você não assiste muitos filmes pornôs, não? - Neguei com a cabeça. - Sem mentiras, Alex, isso é feio. - Ela disse descendo para meu pescoço e dando uma pequena mordida no mesmo. - Meninas mentirosa deveriam ser... - Outra mordida. - Castigadas. - Ela disse levando uma mão até a borda de minha blusa.

- Vamos mesmo fazer isso? - Perguntei com a voz tremula.

- Sim. - Ela disse com voz rouca a deixando ainda mais sexy. - A menos que você não queira... - Ela disse levantando minha blusa. - Mas acredito que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, não é?

Não respondia apenas levantei ela fazendo com que ela entrelaçasse as pernas em minha cintura, a levei até a bancada da cozinha e a sentei em cima dela. Os olhos de Michelle estavam mais escuros que o normal talvez pela excitação, estavam banhados em luxúria. Ataquei o pescoço cheiroso e dei-lhe uma pequena chupada. Levei minhas mãos parar as costas de Michelle procurando os zíper, desci ele ouvindo o suspiro da garota quando tirei o vestido do seu corpo..

- Você não sabe o quanto, Michelle. - Disse ainda com a mão no zíper.

- Me leve para o quarto... - Ela sussurrou contra a cartilagem do meu ouvido.

- Aqui esta bom. - Sussurrei manhosa.

- Me para o quarto, Alex! - Ela disse firme. - E me chame de Mitchie, odeio Michelle.

Ela queria ir para o quarto... Quarto?! Oh merda! Esqueci de trocar o forro da cama, ele esta todo sujo mais acho que ela não vai se importar com isso. A carreguei para o quarto enquanto a beijava, Mitchie me puxava pela nuca exigindo mais de mim, e como boa garota que sou atendi o pedido. Encostei Mitchie na porta do quarto e virei a maçaneta. Segui para a maçaneta, senti a mão dela em meu abdômen e reprimi o gemido. Sentei Mitchie na cama e tirei minha camisa o mais rápido que pude.

- Parece que alguém andou se divertindo. - Ela riu apontando para o branco no forro da cama, ouvi a risada cessar. - Alex... - Levantei meus olhos para fita-la. - Você estava me bisbilhotando?

- Tem coisas que não contei... - Disse olhando para baixo.

- Isso não importa. - Ela disse me puxando para cima da cama fazendo-me ficar em cima dela. - O que importa é que quero você agora. - Ela disse puxando meu lábio inferior levemente. - Agora tira essa roupa e me foda!

Ela havia mesmo dito isso ou era apenas mais um sonho? Ela estava ali deitada na minha cama, quase nua, me pedindo para fode-la e eu não negaria seu desejo de maneira alguma. Ataquei seus lábios com fúria, não me importei em pedir passagem e fui adentrando em sua boca sem pedir permissão alguma. Estava excitada demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, aquele maldito resumo era a última coisa com que estava me importando no momento. Quebrei o beijo descendo para o pescoço de Mitchie onde comecei a distribuir pequenos chupões e mordidas trilhando caminho até seus seios fartos levei minha mão direita até seu seio direito o afagando por cima do sutiã a doce harmonia do gemido de Mitchie, sorri com o meu feito e levei minhas mãos ao fecho do sutiã de Mitchie que por acaso era na frente o que facilitou muito. Fitei seus lindos seios e não resistir abocanhar o seio esquerda da Torres, suguei o mamilo enrijecido de Mitchie que arfou as costas pedindo mais contato, mordisquei levemente o mamilo do seio dela e ouvi ela gemer meu nome do mesmo jeito que gemia mais cedo, fui para o outro seio dela e fiz o mesmo processo sabendo que ela gostaria disso, e estava adorando dar prazer a ela, ouvi-la gemer meu nome me dava ainda mais excitação para continuar, senti meu membro ficar ainda mais duro e fiquei com medo dele acabar não cabendo na calça. Alex JR. Me separei dos lábios dela temendo a reação dela se ela visse meu membro, ela acharia isso loucura? Ela sairia correndo para o apartamento dela e nunca mais me veria? Senti Mitchie trocar as nossas posições ficando em cima de mim, ela se levantou um pouco tentando tirar minha bermuda, mas não permiti que ela o fizesse. O cenho franzido da garota me deixou preocupada, talvez tenha pensado que desistir no último minuto, mas não. Ela novamente tentou tirar minha bermuda, tentei impedi-la segurando suas mãos, mas ela foi mais rápida e segurou meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça com apenas uma mão, me amaldiçoei por ter parado de malhar, Mitchie desabotoou minha bermuda e a tirou rapidamente jogando-a em um lugar do quarto que não prestei atenção em saber qual era. Fitei suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e a boca aberta em um perfeito "o", me preparei para ela sair quarto, mas isso não aconteceu, senti o aperto em meus pulsos não acontecia mais, me sentei na cama e fitei Mitchie com as mãos em cima de meu membro.

- Uau... - Ela disse o fitando. - E-Eu n-não esperava por isso... Uau! Ele é tão... Uau!

- Olha eu sei que é estranho, mas, por favor, não vai embora eu queria... - Fui cortada por um par de lábios grudados nos meus, Mitchie separou nosso lábios. - Okay, eu não esperava por isso.

- Ele funciona? - Ela perguntou mesmo isso? Assenti com a cabeça. - Vamos ver o que ele pode fazer. - Ela disse tirando minha cueca e segurando meu super-man. - É bem maior do que o do Shane. - Como? Subiu novamente para meus lábios e me beijava enquanto me masturbava. - Tão duro. - Ela disse entre o beijo, senti sua língua tocar na minha e começamos um beijo quente e voraz, toquei o céu da boca de Mitchie e senti ela segurar mais fortemente Alex JR. - Eu acho que vou te chupar. - Ela disse quebrando o beijo.

Mitchie desceu da cama e se ajoelhou no meio das minhas pernas, fechei os olhos quando senti sua boca quente em meu membro fazendo um movimento de vai-e-vem constante, ela é ótima nisso, revirei os olhos de prazer quando ela deu lambidas na cabeça de Alex JR. ela realmente sabe o que esta fazendo e isso é bom demais! Mitchie decidiu continuar a me masturbar enquanto me chupava, deixei um gemido escapar e olhei para a face pervertida da Torres que me fitava, senti meu rosto ruborizar, mas isso não a impediu de continuar. Me senti no céu quando senti o fundo da garganta dela, levei minha mão até sua nuca para que ela continuasse a fazê-lo. Senti Mitchie coçar levemente minhas bolas com suas unhas grandes dando a melhor sensação que já senti em minha vida. Senti-me aliviada quando finalmente me derramei, dentro da boca de Mitchie, a fitei engolindo aquilo. Ofeguei pesadamente, Mitchie ficou em pé em minha frente, entortei a cabeça tentando descobrir o que ela queria, ela ergueu as sobrancelha e olhou para baixo, assenti e tirei a calcinha dela com pressa. Mitchie sentou no meu colo e tomou meus lábios com fúria, gemi sentindo sua buceta molhada contra meu membro, Mitchie puxou meu lábio inferior fortemente e lentamente me fazendo prestar atenção em seu rosto. Mitchie se ajeitou em meu colo fazendo meu membro ficar ainda mais perto de sua entrada, senti Alex JR. ficar cada vez mais duro.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim. - Ela disse docemente.

- Eu não sei se você vai aguentar... - Disse preocupada. - Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu, e levei minha mão ao meu membro posicionando em sua entrada. Coloquei apenas a cabeça, mas Mitchie havia gemido, parecia um gemido de dor. Parei no mesmo instante, mas a vi balançando a cabeça positivamente me mandando continuar e fiz o que foi me pedido, coloquei todo o meu membro nela. Céus ela é tão apertada que sinto que irei arrebenta-la a qualquer momento, como alguém que não é virgem pode ser tão apertada assim? Senti algo molhar o vão do meu pescoço, Mitchie tirou o rosto do vão do meu pescoço e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Eu posso parar, não quero que você se machuque." Sussurrei tentando conforta-la. "Não... É só que... Você é muito grossa e... Grande..." Ela sussurrou de volta. Limpei com beijos as lagrimas que rolavam pelo rosto dela. "É serio, melhor eu parar..." Senti ela descer o quadril fortemente me fazendo gemer baixo. "Você não vai tirar essa porra da ai!" Ela disse firme e assenti, marrenta. "Mova!" Pediu me beijando. E fiz o que foi pedido, ainda sentia como se fosse arrebenta-la, mas preferi não ousar desafia-la novamente, comecei a fazer movimento lentos de vai-e-vem dentro dela, esta dentro de Mitchie é muito, muito bom! Senti novamente seu quadril bater contra meu membro e o gemido de prazer dela, decidi começar a fazer movimentos mais rápidos e fortes. Senti Mitchie começar a rebolar, segurei sua cintura tentando dar estocadas ainda mais fortes. Mitchie gemia meu nome a cada segundo o que me fazia querer ainda mais dela. O calor do corpo de Mitchie é algo que estou adorando; o suor em sua testa mostrando o seu cansaço, os olhos se apertando a cada segundo, as frases sem nexo que ditavam meu nome. Parei ouvindo Mitchie gemer em protesto.

- Mitchie?

- Por que... Você parou? - Ela disse ainda ofegante.  
>- Eu quero tentar uma coisa... - Disse vendo as sobrancelhas dela se arquearem. - Você poderia... Hum... Ficar de quatro? - Disse baixo.<p>

- Alex... - Olhei para ela com aquela carinha do Bolt o Super Cão. - Você é tão fofa... Não tem como não dizer não para uma carinha dessas.

Explodi de alegria por dentro, Mitchie saiu do meu colo e se posicionou de quatro na cama. Sabe quando todos os seus sonhos se realizam e uma onda de alegria invade seu coração e parece que você nunca sofreu na sua vida? Bem é isso o que eu estou sentindo neste exato momento, olhou para mim por cima do ombro e pediu para que começasse, levantei e fui até o criado mudo, tirei uma camisinha e voltei para a cama. Não queria correr o risco de engravida-la na primeira vez. Coloquei a camisinha e me preparei para penetra-la, segurei em seus ombros enquanto penetrava a buceta de Mitchie, novamente o gemido dela é como musica para meus ouvidos. Dava estocadas fortes e profundas batendo contra o quadril de Mitchie, conseguia ver os novos gozos misturados e aquela era a melhor mistura que já vi em minha vida.

- Oh, Alex, baby estou quase lá... - Ela gemeu entre os dentes.

Continuei dando as estocadas, queria dar a ela o orgasmo que ela tanto queria. Bati mais algumas vezes e ouvi o grito agudo sair de sua garganta, ela havia chegado. Continuei dando as estocadas queria chegar ao orgasmo tanto, Mitchie ainda gemia e pedi mais mesmo tendo chegado onde queria. Senti meu corpo se acalmar, o meu gozo pingando e então capotei ao seu lado.

* * *

><p>- Alex... - Ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, mas ignorei estava muito cansada para fazer qualquer coisa. - Alex acorda. - Novamente. Abri os olhos preguiçosamente, Mitchie estava na minha frente segurando uma xícara de café e vestindo uma camiseta social branca minha. - Bom dia, dorminhoca.<p>

- Bom dia. - Então não foi um sonho... Me levantei colocando as costas na cabeceira da cama. - Quantas horas são?

- 7:30. - Ela disse docemente. Ela é tão linda... Espera!?

- 7:30?! Droga! - Me levantei da cama o mais rápido o possível. - Oh droga! Merda o resumo! Oh... Estou fodida...

- Não que eu não esteja apreciando a vista, mas por que você esta assim e dizendo que esta "fodida"? - Mitchie disse dando um gole na xícara.

- Eu tinha um resumo para fazer, tenho que entrega-lo hoje... - Passei as mãos pelos cabelos. - O Shane vai me matar!

- Shane? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha dando outro gole na xícara.

- Meu chefe, Shane Grey. - Mitchie parou no mesmo instante cuspindo o café. Corri para ela lhe entregando um toalha. - Você esta bem?

- É melhor eu ir embora... - Ela disse se levantando, mas a impedi segurando o braço dela.

- Por que? O que acont... Oh... V-Você voltou com o Shane? - Perguntei fitando os olhos dela, temendo a resposta. Ela apenas olhou para baixo. - Merda... - Sussurrei baixo.

- Olha, não foi quando transavamos, foi hoje de manhã, ele ligou pedindo desculpas por ter sido um idiota e bem... - Ela explicou, deixei um sorriso falso tomar meus lábios.

- Tudo bem. - Meu coração estava trincando. - Bem é mesmo melhor você ir embora por que... - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Não estou te expulsando é que eu tenho que dar um jeito de fazer o resumo, mas com você aqui vai ser difícil.

- Tudo bem. - Ela se levantou e a acompanhei, seguimos caminho pela casa até chegar na porta da sala. - Espero que possamos repetir a dose. - Ela disse dando um beijo no canto dos meus lábios.

- Érrr... Quem sabe outro dia. - Disse. Ela foi embora e fechei a porta.

Me sentei no sofá e bufei, estava tão perto de tê-la para mim, mas foi só por uma noite, talvez possa haver outras, mas ela nunca será definitivamente minha. Me levantei do sofáe segui caminho para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e nem percebi que a água estava gelada, mas não me importei, isso até que seria bom para me acalmar. Tomei um banho demorado sem me importar com as horas, se o Shane for me despedir mesmo que ele o faça, não aguento mais aquela maldita empresa e ser tratada por ele como um cachorro morto. Desliguei o chuveiro e me enrrolei em uma toalha e segui caminho para o quarto, sem pressa alguma. Vesti uma t-shirt preta com detalhes em jade, um calça jeans preta e uma saldalia de salto alto preta. Ouvi o meu celular apitar notificando que uma mensagem havia sido recebida, caminhei para pega-lo dentro da gaveta.

"Vem o mais rápido possível, tenho uma boa noticia pra você.  
>Xoxo Nate"<p>

Respondi apenas um "Ok" e segui para fora do apartamento, sem me importar com o resumo, que ele fosse á merda!

* * *

><p>Cheguei no estacionamento da empresa e deixei meu carro ali, segui caminho para dentro dela sem me preocupar com os olhares que eram dirigidos para mim.<p>

Passei pelo corredor extenso, vendo os funcionários trabalhando como escravos, um dia totalmente normal.

- Hey Russo. - Parei no mesmo instante ao ouvir a voz da Evans. - Não acha que esta atrasado? - A loira disse colocando a mão na cintura.

- Não muito. - Sorri.

- Hoje a noite estou livre, o que acha de sair comigo? - Ela sorriu mostrando a carreira perfeita de dentes. - Você esta me devendo.

- Tudo bem, te pego as 19:30 e sem atrasos. - Sorri beijando a bochecha dela.

- Até mais, Alex. - Ela disse seguindo para a própria sala.

Caminhei tranquilamente para minha sala onde vi Nate sentado na minha cadeira.

- Hey Nate. - Sorri fechando a porta.

- Esta atrasada, Selena. - Ele disse sério, mas logo deixou um sorriso tomar os lábios pequenos. - Mas mesmo assim, isso não importa. Eu tenho uma ótima noticia para você.

- O seu irmão morreu? - Perguntei brincalhona ouvindo o Grey mais novo gargalhar. - Melhor, ele finalmente se tocou que é um idiota? É mais fácil a primeira opção.

- Muito bom, mas não. - Arqueei as sobrancelhas. - Alex você foi a nossa melhor funcionaria nos últimos anos e você sabe disso, então eu e Shane pensamos "_por que não algo a mais para ela?_"

- Onde você quer chegar, Nate? - Perguntei desconfiada do Grey mais novo.

- Alex você será promovida. - Nate disse me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Eww... Não achei que ficou muito bom, but é o que eu tenho.<strong>


End file.
